


Help Doesn't Make You Weak

by YesGoodNick



Series: Sylvix has taken over my brain so here [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, No Beta, Pre-Time Skip, characters die in a dream but thats it, felix continues to be soft, like immediately pre, no editing at all actually, snuggles, sylvain is a nice boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesGoodNick/pseuds/YesGoodNick
Summary: “O-oh,” Sylvain went silent for a moment, “That bad?”Felix simply nodded again, hands fisted tightly at his sides.“Asking for help doesn’t make you weak, Felix.”Felix still did not move.Felix has a nightmare before the empire marches on Garreg Mach and turns to Sylvain to help him calm down.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvix
Series: Sylvix has taken over my brain so here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Help Doesn't Make You Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this is bad but it's late and I'm not editing (also I can't figure out why it will only indent sometimes)
> 
> Romantic? Platonic? Up to u for now. Later stuff is gonna be more clearly romantic tho.

Sylvain could feel he was close to sleep when a knock came at his door.

“I’s open,” he slurred. 

The door opened a crack, and in the dim light of the hallway Sylvain saw Felix silhouetted in the doorway for just a moment before the door shut again, surrounding them in darkness. Sylvain fumbled for a match to light the lamp beside his bed. When he managed to get it lit he saw Felix in the dim dancing light standing stock still, hardly having moved over the threshold, skin pale and lips tight together - he was not going to speak first.

Sylvain sat up against his pillow. “What’s going on? This almost reminds me of when we were kids and you’d… When you would have nightmares…” 

Felix was nodding

“O-oh,” Sylvain went silent for a moment, “That bad?”

Felix simply nodded again, hands fisted tightly at his sides.

“Asking for help doesn’t make you weak, Felix.”

Felix still did not move.

“I wondered, when you stopped crawling into bed with me, y’know. I knew they hadn’t stopped, especially not after Duscur but. You were so shut off, I didn’t wanna ask you.”

“They’ve been so much worse,” Felix spoke very softly, so much so that Sylvain hardly believed he had spoken at all.

Sylvain shifted himself to one side of his bed, and Felix walked forward. The bed was small, hardly large enough for Sylvain on his own, let alone a whole extra person, and Felix was forced to lean directly against him, head almost on Sylvains chest. He felt small next to his friend.

“What was so bad that you came to me again?” Sylvain asked, turning to look at Felix.

“She was tearing everyone down. I was standing there, and I had no weapons,” Felix began, turning as well so he could not see Sylvain in his peripheral, “I had no weapons and I couldn’t move, and she killed  _ everyone _ . Annette’s-” Felix was nearly holding back vomit, tiredness, he told himself, he wasn’t being weak, just tired, “Annete’s screaming. Your horse tripped on a body and you fell. She-”

“You don’t have to keep going,” Sylvain cut him off, “That’s horrible, but I promise you it is not going to happen. We’re all going to be okay.”

Sylvain put his hand near enough to Felix that he could feel the warmth against his back, and Felix rolled over to rest himself once again against Sylvains side. Eventually they fell asleep like that, just as they had as boys, though the world waiting for them was perhaps crueler than it had been, but for a few hours the boys slept soundly despite it.


End file.
